


Violet Kismesis

by elegantOctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Does Sollux flush for Eridan?, F/M, Flushed, Hurtstuck, Kismesis, Lemon, M/M, Nepeta is DEAD., Pale, Red - Freeform, Sadness, Sadstuck, Smut, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Threesome - F/M/M, Wow this is incredibly shitty, Xeno, Xenophilia, black - Freeform, fluff?, matesprit, moirail, oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantOctopus/pseuds/elegantOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has been MIA for sweeps and is presumed dead. Eridan is the only one who hasn't given up hope. So what happens when Sollux is finally found, but Eridan and Terezi are matesprits?<br/>Might change from M to E...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explanation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/gifts).



> Basically my first *serious* lemon.  
> Wow  
> Sorry.

Filler! I will not start this until atmost a week from now. I hope you guys will come back and check? Pleeease? ;-;


	2. Do You Feel What Those Dead People Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan has FEELINGS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler for Eridan. Hopefully I'll have Chapter 3 done by Friday night.

Blood. Shitty olive peasantblood. You grin haughtily at the smooth green on the floor. Such a delicacy, in a way. Sullenly, you kick the limp body aside and stride down the alley way. A blue blooded trash collector would find her soon enough. Someone strides in pace with you.  
"H3LLO, C4PT41N." The young woman sneers and cackles at you.  
"Wwell, did you find him?" No point in concealing the worry in your voice.  
"FOUND H1M, Y3S. H3 ISN'T IN GR34T SH4P3 THOUGH." She grins slyly again, but this time it conceals worry. "YOU N3V3R D1D T3LL M3 WHY YOU LIK3D MR.   
HON3Y SO MUCH. DO T3LL." At this, you can't help but snarl. Sollux had been MIA for 8 sweeps. Ever since the gog damned revolution that failed miserably. Not even Feferi and Karkat had bothered to look for him. Everyone thought he was dead. Even your matesprit, Terezi.  
"...Is he wwounded?"  
"NOT TH4T W3 C4N S33. H3 D1DN'T- H3 D1DN'T 3V3N F1GHT B4CK WH3N W3 TOOK H1M." She looks at you, in that blind seeing way of hers and you really can't help but smile. Smile at the fact that your life was almost perfect, just almost. Soon, your kismesis would be in your arms.  
"W3 H4V3 R34SON TO B3LI3V3 H3 NO LONG3R H4S PS1ON1CS."  
You knew something like this was coming, a breakdown of some sorts, but not like this. Not for something like this. Not in the middle of a busy street, filled with crisp cool air and staring harsh lowbloods. Not with your matesprit wiping away your royal tears.  
Not with your heart shattering for rusts and maroons to sweep away.  
"SHOOSH P4P, ER1D4N."  
That's all you hear when you suddenly black out.

"Eridan? Hell0? Is he 0k? Shit this is all my fault. I hate y0u s0 much, y0u fucking bastard. Please just wake up!" Rough, warm lips press yours, melting away any premonition that you were dead.  
"Sol?"  
"0h my gog, Eridan, finally. Are y0u 0k?"  
"Wwell noww that you're mentionin' it..." You open your eyes just in time to see him smile and sit back in the leather hoof-beast chair. Living in the wilderness has done nothing for him. His hair is ragged and down to his chin, and his teeth have been knocked away. And just as Terezi said, his eyes are blank, one black and one white. He looks like he's in pain, his shoulders shrugged inwards.  
"The drones wwill fix you. Fix your wwounds..." His head snaps up, shaking violently.  
"N0! D0n't let the dr0nes get me...." He shudders, looks at you, and then collapses.  
"SOL!!!"

You're so mad. Not at Sollux, but at yourself. You sit delicately on the rumpled silk sheets on your bed. On the nightstand, a buzzer sits, waiting patiently like an obedient dog. A hand reaches for it, a perfectly carved yellow hued nail pushing slowly down. Immediately the door swings open.  
"YOU C4LL3D?" Her black lips stretch as she sniffs the air. "SOM3ON3 SUR3 1S N33DY!" Ever the delicate one, she skips the distance between you and her. Her hands grab the purple collar of your shirt and pulls. "BUT TH4T'S WHY 1'M H34R, ISN'T IT?" She leans down and glides her tongue up the length of your neck. You clutch her waist, shoving her towards you. "H33H33!"  
"I pity you so much, Terezi." you murmur into her smooth hair.  
"TH4NKS, C4PT41N." Groping around you manage to slide your hand between your mashed together bodies and slide a finger across the bump in her pants. She grinds her sharp canines and whines, grinds against your hand needfully. Red eyes stare down as you reach for her zipper. It... it kind of turns you off.  
"Tereziii!" You whine. "I told you not to glubbin' do that!" She smiles down at you.  
"TOO B4D." She splits the side seam of your pants with her nail, then drags them off. Your bone bulge writhes, searching for her nook. "3XC1T3D MUCH?" She cackles and leans down, careful of her teeth. The entire length fits in her mouth and she flicks her tongue against the head.  
"Nnnch. Terezi- oh my gog." She slides her own pants off, revealing a slick teal bulge that's halfway unsheathed. It slips in your leaking nook while your own bulge slips under hers and twists in her own nook.  
"C-C4PT41N...." Her breathing is ragged, and after a minute you both find a rhythm. Eventually Terezi slips a pail under both of you and she spills her genetic material into the bucket. A few seconds and you do the same. The thick liquid sloshes, the blue-green slipping under the violet. Terezi shudders and leans her head on your chest.  
"Thanks, Terezi."  
"NO PROMBL3MO. TH4T'S WH4T 1'M H3R3 FOR."  
You smile to yourself and slip into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly wow this sucks ;-;  
> By the way, ahahahahahaha.


	3. Would You Like Some Honey With That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi harasses Sollux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit as I write it.

It's too cold in this room. Hospital? You aren't quite sure anymore. So many doctors have come by to see you. They poked and prodded, and one even had the nerve to try and unsheathe your bone bulge. The door to your side opens again, and you brace for more torture. Instead, it's Terezi. 

Terezi is the one who took you away, you remember that. She bares that filthy cruel grin at you and leans close.  
"WHY, 1T'S MY D34R FR13ND SOLLUX!" She leans in closer and you can feel her cool mid-blood breath on your ear. "HAV3'NT S33N YOU 1N 4WH1L3." She cackles. "TRY1NG TO H1D3?"  
"Fuck 0ff Terezi." You wheeze, cough up yellow blood.  
"OOH. TH3 PUK3BLOOD W4NTS TO ST4ND UP?" Her hand lashes against your face, and tears threaten to swelter in your eyes. "SO T3LL M3, D34R FR13ND. WOULD YOU LIK3 TO S33 YOUR UGLY MUT4NT FR13ND?" Your mouth twitches, urls u into a sneer.  
"What happened t0 y0u, bitch?" She giggles and slides her hand on your chest, slowly licking her slimy tongue up your face.  
"1 W4S ONLY TRY1NG TO B3 N1C3!" Her hand creeps farther down. You know she can feel your dead eyes on the side of her face. Ever so slowly, she unclasps your jeans and looks down. Her face is disgusted. "YOUR ST1LL SH34TH3D?!" You can't help but smirk at that. The bitch expects you to be aroused from her shit talk.  
"Pr0blem, y0ur highness?" Her face is twisted, a rather mutated mix between confusion and smugness. She settles on smugness.  
"DON'T WORRY, 1 C4N F1X TH4T." She twists her body around and removes something from her fetch modius.


End file.
